Landing the Argo Again
by CertifiedJesusFreak
Summary: The landing of the Argo II and what happened immediately after. First fanfic in a while! Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Leyna. Don't like, don't read. T for safety. *Edited chapters 1 - 3, reformatting*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written fanfiction in...well, forever. But I've recently been on a PJO kick (again) which was, ironically enough, the thing that got me into FF. So, here we go! This is my take on the landing of the Argo (Percabeth reunion, meeting the Romans, the whole shabang.)**

**The ****characters ****I ****use ****in ****here ****probably ****won****'****t ****appear ****in ****the ****actual ****book****...****but ****I ****figured ****that ****as ****many ****people ****as ****possible ****would ****want ****to ****come ****see ****Percy****, ****right****? :****D**

**Heck****, ****I ****might ****even ****throw ****Chiron ****in ****there****. ****Who ****knows****? :****D****I ****sure ****don****'****t****! ****This ****story ****is ****going ****to ****take ****a ****life ****of ****it****'****s ****own****.**

**Alright****, ****enough ****rambling****.**

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****own ****none ****of ****the ****mentioned ****characters****. ****They ****all ****belong ****to ****the ****lovely ****Rick ****Riordan****.**

**Landing t****he ****Argo****...****Again****.**

**Chapter**** 1**

Leo wiped his forehead for the 5th time in the past...20 minutes? Maybe he was getting to excited. The others just looked nervous. They weren't sweating. Something tickled his hand and he looked down, half expecting some sort of wind nymph to be flying past his hand. That had happened a few times.  
There was no nymph. It was a flame dancing in his hand. The rushing wind blew it out before it could cause damage, but Leo jerked his hand away. They were on a wooden trireme...  
He shuddered to think about his ship plunging...however high up the were with all his new friends on it.

* * *

Percy had uncharacteristically used his new found power to get to the front of the group. Reyna was standing beside him, and a little back, perfectly calm. But out of the corner of his eye, he could see her hand clenching and unclenching. They both had people on that ship that they wanted to see again – Percy had his girlfriend and all of his friends...and Reyna had Jason. The ship should be landing any time soon. They could see it in the sky, coming lower and lower.  
Percy took a minute to be impressed by the Hephaestus Cabin's ingenuity. There were bronze dragon wings that looked...eerily similar to the dragon that had kidnapped Beckendorf during a game of Capture-the-Flag.  
Tears unexpectedly rose to Percy's eyes and Hazel noticed them before he could wipe them away.  
"Worried or excited?" she asked lowly. Percy shook his head.  
"Neither...I was...remembering an old friend."  
"Why would that...  
"He...he died in the war against Kronos...For you, it was the war against Krios. We defended Manhattan while you guys were storming Mount Tam..."  
"Oh." she said simply, her voice very small. Percy gave her a watery smile.  
"It's...It's all right, Hazel. I'm sure you'll love the kids from Camp..."  
"I'm not so sure about that..." she murmured lowly.

* * *

Leo drew a very deep breath.  
This was it.  
They were landing.  
All of...all of the months of preparation and building...the 3 some hours on a flying ship (What did the mortals see them as, his ADHD wondered. A helicopter? A small plane? A very, very large pelican?)  
"Everyone secure yourselves! This might get bumpy, and I don't want you going overboard!" Leo shouted over the chatter on board. He glanced back to make sure they had heard them and he found Jason as white as a sheet.  
"Hey...it'll be alright, amigo." he said in his normal tone. Jason just nodded stiffly.  
Leo took another breath and let it out slowly.  
"Alright, Festus...let's land this puppy..."

* * *

Even Reyna gave a strangled gasp as the Argo II landed. Percy just grinned maniacally. This – honestly – wasn't the oddest thing he'd seen in his years at Camp Half-Blood. This was one of the more 'normal' things. Reyna shot him a dirty look, which he laughed out loud at. He could almost hear her making a comment about Greeks. He started twitching. Now that the ship was dropping low, fast, he wanted to see Annabeth – and _now_. He had wanted to see her before of course, but this was different. He _knew_ she was _right__there_. She was less than 20 feet or so, and he still couldn't see her.  
The work on the ship was beautiful – and not that different from the ships he remembered from the lake at Camp, albeit the wings. The masthead was a bronze dragon head – that was most definitely the automaton that Beckendorf discovered. Funny, it didn't have wings before. Maybe they made it wings. Shields hung on the sides of it, and he could see the modifications made to it for war. He saw the places the oars would go, if they were out at sea.  
When it finally landed on the Field of Mars, there was a bustle on the ship. It was too far away for Percy to make out faces, but he was scanning the chaos for blonde hair.  
He saw flashes of it, but he wasn't sure. There _were _a lot of blonde campers...

For a gut wrenching moment, he feared that she...she hadn't come on the Argo II.  
Then he shook himself out of it.  
There was no way that his Annabeth wouldn't come on a boat to see him after more than 8 months of being missing.  
A shouting match seemed to break out on deck. He knew one of those voices. Annabeth was screaming at another guy - Jason. Ah.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT FORMALITIES, JASON. I AM GOING OFF THIS BOAT TO SEE PERCY BEFORE I EXPLODE!"

Yup, that was Annabeth.

There was a response that Percy couldn't hear. Apparently, Annabeth blew him off.

"LEO!"

A dark haired guy jumped and turned around guiltily.

"LAY DOWN THE GANGPLANK!"

'Leo' scrambled to comply her orders.

When the ramp was set down, Annabeth darted off it.

"Annabeth!" Someone called after her. The daughter of Athena didn't pay attention to him. Percy found himself running towards her. He barely heard Reyna barking, "Jackson!" behind him.

Annabeth sped up after she locked eyes with Percy. Tears caught in Percy's throat.

Finally - finally - they caught each other and Percy picked up his girlfriend, holding her as if she might vanish, and spun her around. Annabeth sobbed into his shoulder, which her face was buried in. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her legs were wrapped around his chest.

"Don't. Leave. Me. Again." She told him, her voice muffled.

"Never." Percy promised.

A cheer went up on the Argo II. Eventually, Percy set Annabeth down and kissed her for the first time in 8 months. The rest of the Greek Campers filed off the boat in a surprisingly organized fashion. The smiles were huge and genuine, and Octavian was shocked to see them so...civilized. It didn't seem very Greek to him.

Reyna's twitching only got worse. It seemed they were deboarding in order of seniority. A buff brunette who pounded on Percy's back, impish twins, a faun who nearly tackled Percy, and a nymph who was half a step behind him there were more - too many for Reyna to remember. 12 or so.  
Finally, Jason came off the boat, his fingers entwined with...with a girl.  
Reyna's shoulders slumped for a fraction of a second before they straightened again. She gave Jason a very professional nod of greeting. His clear, clear blue eyes were sending a message.  
_I'm sorry_, they said, _I'm so sorry_.  
Reyna turned her attention away from her ex co- Praetor to address the Greeks.

Before she could get 2 words out, Annabeth put up a hand.  
"There's more people on the ship," she explained. Then, raising her voice, she called out, "You guys comin'?"

**A****/****N****: ****Did ****you ****choke ****on ****the ****sappiness****? ****Did ****you ****like ****my ****whole**** '****crazed****-****Annabeth****-****RAGE****!'? (****That ****was ****awkward ****grammar****...) ****How ****long ****is ****it ****gonna ****be ****until ****Octavian ****gets ****smacked****? ****Who****'****ll ****smack ****him ****first****? ****Who****'****s ****on ****the ****ship****? ****Review ****and ****tell ****me ****in ****a ****comment****! :****D**

**The ****next ****chapter ****should ****be ****written ****soon****...****But ****I ****won****'****t ****post ****it ****until ****I ****get****...****say****...3 ****reviews****? **

**Yeah****. ****That ****sounds ****good****. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ladeedadeeda. Back with our favorite heroes~. At least...my favorite heroes. :3 **

**Onward!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Landing the Argo...Again.**

**Chapter 2**

"Coming Annabeth!" a female voice that Percy knew well came from the boat, "We just had a little trouble with the chair."  
Percy looked at Annabeth, a question in his eyes. She just gave him a knowing smile. Then a redhead and a middle-aged man in a wheelchair (with the redhead pushing the older man) appeared from the cabin and came off the boat.  
Percy's jaw dropped.  
"Rachel! Chiron!"  
Near identical grins spread across their faces.  
Rachel got the older mentor of demigods down to the rest of the group, where the Greeks parted respectfully for their teacher.

Reyna gazed at Chiron with a critical eye. The man was obviously disabled in some way. As a Roman, she looked down on disabilities. The Legion was much more flexible now (no longer would they abandon disabled children on a hilltop to die) but they still frowned upon weakness.  
And then Rachel and Annabeth started to herd some of the crowd away. Chiron smiled at them.  
"Thank you, my dears," was all he said before rising out of his wheelchair. His...where his legs should be...was...white?...And they were much too long to be...human legs...

The Romans took a step back when the wise Centaur finally rose from his 'wheelchair'.  
Reyna drew her gladius, and was met with the sound of sword-on-leather. All the Greeks had drawn their weapons. They loved their Centaur teacher, and they had almost lost him last summer, during the titan way.

They would not go through that again.

"Peace, Reyna, daughter of Bellona. As for you, my very excitable Greeks, the Romans do not like my brethren." Reyna lowered her sword, startled by the centaur's knowledge of not only her name, but also her godly mother. In her Roman form.  
"HA!" Octavian squeaked, "The traitorous, violent barbarians protect a drunken horse-"  
"Silence, Octavian, Legacy of Apollo. I taught your many-times great grandfather." Chiron said sternly, "Besides, my 'traitorous, violent, barbarian' students are acting like you would if someone were to threaten Lupa."  
Octavian was rendered speechless. His speaking up brought the Greek eyes to him for the first time.

The older Campers gasped and murmured to each other nervously. Annabeth tensed.  
"Luke..." she managed. Now that she said that, Percy flashed back to the first time he met Octavian and he thought he looked familiar. Now he knew why. The augur was a scrawnier version of the dead son of Hermes.  
"Um..." Reyna said, before lifting her voice to speak to the whole crowd, "Greeks. We welcome you to Camp Jupiter and we will have a feast to celebrate your arrival tonight. War council will start tomorrow. I assume you all are of leadership positions?"Everyone nodded...except Rachel. Reyna's dark eyes locked on the redhead.  
"You do not hold power within Camp...Half-Blood?"  
"Not directly. I'm not a demigod."  
"Ah...The Greeks discriminate against Legacies?"  
"Legac- No, I'm completely mortal."  
Reyna opened and closed her mouth, shocked, for a second.  
"Don't sell yourself short, Rachel dear." Chiron said gently. The red-haired girl was still smiling.  
"Oh, I'm not. Just stating that I have no immortal blood in me." she sighed happily.  
Octavian sneered.  
"The Greeks must recruit mortals!"  
Rachel scoffed.  
"If anything, I forced Percy to explain the things I saw to me."  
Percy nodded fervently.  
"She did. Threw a hairbrush at me and everything."  
The Greek Campers – minus Jason, Piper and Leo – seemed to thing that was funny.  
Even the big girl in the red bandana cracked a smile.

Only Percy noticed that Annabeth's smile was a little sad.  
As funny as the memory was, it was also when Luke became Kronos, and there was no turning him from that. Percy rubbed his girlfriend's shoulders.  
Reyna seemed to snap out of it.  
"So...you said no 'direct' power."  
"Right. I'm the Oracle of Delphi." Rachel said matter-of-factually. Octavian made weird squeaking noises.  
"Or...acle?"  
"Yup."  
"At...Delphi?"  
"Mhm."  
"The...spirit?"  
"Apollo himself swore me in."  
"An oath of office?" Leo murmured loudly to Piper.  
Reyna thought that Octavian's flabbergasted look was hilarious."  
"AnyWAY," she said, "We need to work out living arrangements...but for now, feel free to explore Camp Jupiter."  
Percy smiled suddenly at the gray-eyed girl beside him.  
"What?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.  
"You'll see."  
Then, as an afterthought, "You'll love New Rome."

**A/N: Didja like it~? I enjoyed writing this...'Twas fun.**

**Chapter 3 is fighting me, so it might be a while before I can upload it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hmm. It seems that Chapter 3 is up. XD Chap. 2 and 3 weren't typed at the same time, I was just far too lazy to upload them here. This story is on deviantART, if you want to follow it there. I update a lot faster on my dA than my FF. Dunno why. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights to Rick Riordan.**

**Landing the Argo...Again**

**Chapter 3**

After Annabeth's initial spasm over New Rome, she agreed to let Percy give her a tour.

They were done with the little tour, and now they were waiting for dinner call.  
After about 15 minutes of idle chit-chat, Annabeth sat up, looking intently at the Colosseum, which lie directly in front of them. Percy had chosen this spot in particular.  
"Annabeth...?" Percy asked, almost worried by the look on Annabeth's face.  
"We need something like this at Camp," Annabeth declared, "I'll talking to Chiron about it."

Percy just laughed, standing and stretching.  
"Yeah, I agree. Now let's go eat."

* * *

Leo wasn't sure what was happening to him, but all he knew was that after joining the mythological world, he was falling for more and more girls.  
This time, it was Reyna. The Praetor. Of the Romans. And either the ex-girlfriend or almost girlfriend of one of his only friends, Jason.  
Well, scratch that. He had made plenty of friends at Camp.  
But even though he knew that Reyna was Jason's almost ex, and way out of league, and he remembered what happened with Thalia and Khione...When Reyna came to sit at the table the Greeks were put at to meet people as assess strengths and weaknesses of each Greek demigod...Leo acted like a love sick fool. Well...more than usual.  
The daughter of Bellona wasn't reacting...badly. She actually seemed to...tolerate his jokes! That was huge progress!  
The Latino son of Hephaestus spent the rest of his Roman supper daydreaming of his and Reyna's highly unlikely future together – after Leo helped save the world from evil mother Earth, of course.

* * *

Percy and Jason had been sneaking glances at each other.  
The Camp leaders were curious about each other.  
Percy decided that Jason was nothing like Thalia. He also decided that he could probably take him in a fight. The guy didn't have a diverse fighting style.  
Jason decided that, in a fight, he and Percy would be about even. Percy was fast and strong, but he didn't seem the best thinker in the world. He figured that, in a fight, Percy and Annabeth would be unstoppable.  
They had been skirting around each other all day. It was about 8 – sunset-ish – when they had their first real conversation.  
Percy was weaving his way back to the bathhouses to pick up Annabeth when he ran into someone.  
"Oh, man, I'm sorry."  
"It's all good," Jason replied easily, "Where you going?"  
"The baths. Annabeth went there. Didn't allow me in." Percy said with a sly smile. Jason just snickered.  
"How long have you 2 been dating, anyway?"  
"Not counting my 'slumber'? 3 months."  
"...Wow. 3 months and you're talking about seeing her in the baths?"  
"Man, I've loved her for a long time. We've known each other since we were 12."  
"That's only 4 years..."  
"4 years is a long time when you're a demigod. I almost died before I met Annabeth for the first time."  
"Oh."

Percy let the conversation drop. Jason felt the need to to pick it up again.  
"So...Nico. How long you known him?"  
"2 years. You?" They had already discussed how Nico knew of the 2 Camps (supplemented by death threats from Annabeth).  
"What's his story? I don't know him that well...Disappeared shortly after he showed up with Hazel."

Percy felt his throat constrict. He still felt bad that Bianca had died. He wasn't able to convince her that he should go in Talos's foot. And it was his fault the kid had to grow up so fast in the Labyrinth. Hard to believe he was only...what? 13? He was so mature and getting so tall.

Oh crap. Percy was having sentimental thoughts. Not. Good.  
"He...well, when he and his sister were born – about 70 years ago – the 3 major gods swore on the River Styx to not have children because of a doom prophecy – which I fulfilled last summer -"  
"Hazel and Nico grew up together?"

Percy shook his head.

"His other sister."  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, doom prophecy. Zeus wanted to kill them 'cause he's kind of a jerk. But Hades -"  
"You mean Pluto."  
"No. Nico is a child of Hades. Greek. Anyway, Nico and Bianca – his sister – were put in a place where time was stopped until about...well, I met them 4 years ago. I don't know exactly when they were pulled from it.  
"They were eventually sent to a boarding school where Grover found them. Thalia, Annabeth, and I were sent as backup because Grover sensed monster interference. We were getting them away and the monster vice-principal attacked. The Huntresses of Artemis -"  
"The group Thalia is in?"  
"Yes. The. She wasn't apart of them yet though. But they show up and defeat the monster. Before he escaped, Dr. Thorn took Annabeth hostage Artemis went to go find this great monster he talked about. We went to Camp Half-Blood. Then Artemis gets herself captured. We launched a quest to save her. It was me, Grover, Thalia, Bianca, and Zoe, the old Lieutenant. We go to save Artemis who is being kept on Mount Tam."  
Jason suddenly gasped.  
"Winter Solstice, 3 years ago?"  
"Yeah."  
"We were all wondering what was happening there!"  
"Probably our big fight Atlas, Artemis, Luke, me, Thalia, and Annabeth."  
"Ah. Anyway, continue."  
"Well, we were in New Mexico...in the junkyard of Hephaestus. Bianca...she...she took a figurine. The only one Nico didn't have. That...awakened a prototype of Talos. Bianca was..she was killed defeating it." Percy went silent, remembering their fallen friend. He remembered knocking her down in Capture-the-flag, and searching for her in the ruin.  
"We got to the mountain and fought Atlas. Atlas was Zoe's dad, and he killed her. Thalia was made Lieutenant and we went back to Camp...I had to tell Nico. He made some skeleton things that followed us disappear to the Underworld then ran off through the Labyrinth."  
"The Labyrinth?"  
"Mhm. It was under everywhere – including Camp."  
"Was?"  
"Collapsed 2 summers ago with the death of Daedalus."  
"Dude, someday you're going to write all these stories down."  
"Once I save the world – again." For a second, Jason didn't see the strong confident Son of Poseidon. He saw the tired 16 year old kid who was sick of people jacking with his life – his girlfriend, his mom, his brother, his Camp, his hell hound, or his teacher.  
Jason saw how ticked off, sad, and scared Percy was all in that split second.  
"Man, it'll all turn out alright. You should probably go pick up Annabeth."

"Probably." Percy replied setting off at a dead run towards the bathhouse.

Gods, that kid was fast.

* * *

Reyna call the Greek arrival together to discuss living arrangements.  
"How do you split it up at your Camp?"  
"Godly parent." someone...oh what was her name...Katie! That was it!  
Reyna made a face. They were sure to be lopsided.  
"Well, we don't do that...I'm sure we could distribute you throughout the city. Plenty of empty apartments."  
"Reyna, is that block of apartments by the Colosseum still empty?" Jason asked suddenly. No one had lived there for at least 12 years.  
"Of course! Thank you Jason. We'll split you up into pairs...Maybe a set of 3..." Reyna murmured, making a quick head count. The Hermes kid's had a duel-leadership between the twins. That threw the numbers off unless-  
"Unless Jason takes back his Praetor's house." Percy suggested. Jason looked at Piper for a split second before shaking his head. Reyna's heart sank. There _was_ something between them...  
"Did you bring anything?"  
"Ahh...yes, Travis, Conno-no, Pollux and Casto- Will. Pollux and Will, you 2 go back to the ship to get our overnight bags?" Chiron asked. Both blonde boys nodded and raced off. The two had actually become good friend after Castor, Pollux's twin, died in the Battle of the Labyrinth.  
"Alright, pair up." Reyna said, "Except one group is going to have 3."

Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth. Jason awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Hey, um, Piper-"  
"Of course, dummy."

Katie was jumped by her boyfriend and his brother. She groaned, anticipating the...pain she'd probably endure.

Leo was almost on his knees.

"PLEASEEE let me room with you guys!" he begged of Jason and Piper.  
The daughter of Aphrodite sighed.  
"Fine."  
"YES!"  
Leo leaped up and tackled Piper.  
"YOU ARE MY FAVORITE! I PROMISE NOT TO BURN ANYTHING AND-"  
"Leo."  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up and get off me."  
"Okay."

Rachel looked at Clarisse.  
"Looks like we're stuck together."  
"Guess so."

"I suppose I get one to myself then." Chiron murmured.

"It's the right of being a teacher."

Grover looked at Juniper.  
"Can you make it or do we need to camp in the woods?" he asked lowly. Juniper frowned.  
"I should be able to make it. You can do the plants thing again?"  
Grover nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright. I can make it." Grover smiled at his fiancee.

Reyna cleared her throat as the 2 boys came back with everyone's overnight bags.

There was a mad rush as they separated them out.

"Dear Gods, Leo what did you pack?"

"Scrap metal!"

Once they got that sorted out, Annabeth gave Percy a beat up bag.

"Threw some of your stuff from the Poseidon Cabin in it." Annabeth informed him. Percy nodded his thanks as he rummaged through the bag.

"Alright, guys, get settled." Reyna said, rubbing her hands together, "Curfew is in..." she glanced at the sun, "3 hours."  
Leo's jaw dripped.

"Midnight?"

"...Yes. Why?"  
"Why can't we have a midnight curfew?" he cried to Chiron. The centaur just shook his head.  
Reyna looked confused.  
"When's your guys' curfew...?"  
"10 o'clock." Leo said glumly.  
"Oh...well, get settled. War council will start tomorrow after breakfast, which is at 8:30."  
Leo snapped a mock salute. Travis and Connor joined him a half second later. Reyna rolled her eyes.  
"If you need anything, come find me – I'm sue Jason of even Percy could find it though." All of them nodded and bade them farewell.  
Annabeth proceeded to take control of the situation.

"Alright, Jason gets to lead us there. Chiron get a ground floor room. How many stories are there, Jason?"  
"3."  
"Alright. Grover and Juniper – are you guys going to camp in the woods?"  
"No, but it'd be better if we were closer to it."  
"Alright, they also get a ground floor. Percy and I get a top floor room. Rachel and Clarisse, Will and Castor, and Piper, Leo and Jason can go where ever, but Travis, Connor and Katie have to be by either Chiron of Rachel and Clarisse."

"Who died and made you Chiron?" Travis muttered. Annabeth fixed him with a dangerous, stormy glare.  
He squeaked something that resembled, "Sorry!"

Chiron just chuckled.

"Yes, yes. Alright, my dear Greeks, go get settled." He fixed Percy and Annabeth with a strange look. Percy had seen it on tv from 'dads'.

"I have excellent hearing."  
It took a minute for them to register what he meant before they started protesting, their faces bright red.  
"We would never-"  
"Especially with the war-"  
"And the _Stolls_-"  
"Besides, my mom-"  
"I have no wish to be _smited._"

Chiron waved them off.

"Go."

The reunited couple fled the scene before Leo and the Stolls and even_ Grover_ recovered.

Piper looked down, giggling.

"Leo, get off the ground."

**~TBC~**

**A/N: Next chapter is when the plot comes. I have to get all the fluffy stuff out of the way before I can start with the plot, though, so don't yell at me. **


End file.
